


Притворись, или как Глен Баскервилль научился снова улыбаться

by Rhaina



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лили решает, что Глен и Джек должны пожениться. Глен считает, что это плохая идея, а что же Джек? Ну, Джек никогда не мог отказать ребенку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворись, или как Глен Баскервилль научился снова улыбаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Pretend, or How Glen Baskerville Learns to Smile Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17265) by makokitten. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> АУ по отношению к Лейси — фик написан до выхода 66 и последующих глав манги. 
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен; отказ от прав — все права принадлежат правообладателям.

Давным-давно в одной далекой стране жил-был человек, который никогда не улыбался...  
Это было бы отличным началом для волшебной сказки, если бы, по сути, не оказалось правдой. Стоит уточнить: этот человек улыбался, но очень редко — особенно с тех пор как он потерял того, кого любил; хотя одной лишь его улыбки было достаточно, чтобы любая женщина лишилась покоя. Но в сказках все происходит по своим правилам, так что мы назовем главное действующее лицо этой истории, или, если угодно, главного ее героя, человеком, который никогда не улыбался.  
Отсюда, если рассуждать логически, следует, что героиней нашей сказки должна быть невинная девица с золотыми локонами. Это тоже не вполне точно. Автору, в чьем воображении родился этот сюжет, придется поразмыслить, уставившись взглядом в лист пергамента и постукивая пером о чернильницу, — как бы ему и в самом деле изобразить предмет нежной страсти его героя в виде юной девы, а другим персонажам придать черты мудрой старой волшебницы-крестной, или доброго короля, или еще кого-нибудь из тех, о ком обычно рассказывают в сказках. Так что лучше будет сразу отбросить условности и перейти прямо к сути.  
Эта история о том, как к человеку, который никогда не улыбался, снова вернулась улыбка. А еще это — совершенно случайно — история о том, как Глен Баскервилль потерпел сокрушительное поражение от капризной особы шести лет от роду, и о том, как Джека Безариуса одели в белое платье, и как маленькая Лили впервые побывала на свадьбе, и как Лотти открыла не ту дверь не в то время.  
Но прежде всего эта история об обретении любви, старой и новой.  
Остальное, дорогие читатели, зависит от вас.  
  
                                                                                                    ***  
Джек Безариус был единственным посетителем особняка Баскервиллей, который приходил и уходил без официального приглашения. Такое отсутствие формальностей имело свои положительные и, естественно, отрицательные стороны. Джек, в отличие от любого человека в мире, мог прийти и увидеться с лучшим другом, Гленом Баскервиллем, когда вздумается. Это был плюс.  
Минус, однако, заключался в том, что временами Глен так или иначе оказывался занят во время внезапных визитов Джека. То он принимал влиятельного гостя, то писал важное письмо, то у него находились какие-то другие дела, при одной только мысли о которых у Джека начинала болеть голова.   
Теоретически Глен всегда мог бы выкроить время для Джека, но нынче он стал еще более замкнутым, чем раньше. Это немного волновало Джека, потому что он беспокоился за друга, — но рядом с Гленом забывал о своих тревогах и ни о чем таком не заговаривал. И потом, в поместье Баскервиллей всегда было с кем повидаться. Так что Джек развлекался сам, как мог, ожидая Глена.  
  
После того, как в результате последней попытки польстить Лотти Баскервилль Джек чуть не лишился своей чудесной косы, он решил отправиться на поиски нового члена семьи, самой младшей Баскервилль.   
Когда Лили только появилась в доме (он никогда не спрашивал, как, откуда и почему), она почти не смеялась. Сейчас же она охотно ерзала и вертелась, как любой ребенок в ее возрасте, и требовала, чтобы с ней играли, и просилась на ручки, и разъезжала на плечах Джека, словно настоящая королева, и даже когда они гонялись за ее Цепью вокруг ухоженной лужайки.  
Иногда, если после полудня бывало достаточно тепло, они с Лили устраивали на лужайке чаепития. Смешно вспомнить: когда он предложил это в первый раз, она так удивилась, что и его сбила с толку. Какому ребенку не устраивали чаепитий на лужайке? Младшие сестры Джека, будучи в этом возрасте, ужасно их любили.   
Но не стоило волноваться, Джек быстро все уладил, и вскоре они с Лили прекрасно сработались, устраивая нелегальные чайные вечеринки. Чего проще — попросить кухарку приготовить пирожные и чайник с чаем, а в это время сходить за пледом, и после разложить все это под апельсиновыми деревьями у Глена в саду, и играть во взрослых. Право, смешно: дети всегда хотят играть во взрослых, а взрослые — в детей.  
Вот в один из таких солнечных летних полдников Лили и задала ему очень странный вопрос. Она лежала на животе, поедая черничную лепешку, рядом, ловя ее взгляд, энергично мел хвостом Брандашмыг.  
— Мистер Джек, — спросила она, — когда вы с мастером Гленом поженитесь?  
Джек, который сидел скрестив ноги и мелкими глотками отпивал из чашки, как и положено благовоспитанному джентльмену, подавился чаем:  
— О, ну, я… что?!  
Лили захихикала, опрокинулась на спину и принялась болтать в воздухе ногами:  
— Ну ты ведь часто к нему приходишь — так делают люди, когда хотят на ком-то жениться! Вот один мальчик хотел жениться на моей сестре, и все время приходил к ней, и приносил красивые штуки, как те часы с чудесной музыкой, которые ты дал мастеру Глену.   
Она поглядела на него серьезно и внимательно:   
— И потом, только ты можешь сделать так, чтобы он улыбнулся. Мы с Брандашмыгом все время пытаемся развеселить мастера Глена, а выходит только у тебя.  
Джек был не в силах объяснить, отчего этот вопрос лишил его дара речи или отчего ему стало так тепло. Он решил не принимать ее слова всерьез.  
— Мы не собираемся этого делать, — ответил он. — Ведь если мы поженимся с мастером Гленом, я не смогу жениться на мисс Лотти, разве нет?  
Его шею вскользь задел метко пущенный апельсин. Без сомнений, это судьба. Лотти всегда была поблизости, когда Джек проводил время с Лили, даже если он не мог ее видеть. Возможно, Лотти считала, что он плохо влияет на малышку. Он потер след от ушиба и ухмыльнулся.  
Лили нахмурилась:  
— А я думаю, что мастеру Глену понравится больше, если вы поженитесь с ним!  
— Может и так, — согласился Джек, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Тщательно подбирая слова, он мягко продолжил: — Но мы с мастером Гленом не можем пожениться, Лили…  
— Почему? — возмутилась та.  
— Гхм, ну…   
И как это объяснить? Сейчас определенно был не самый подходящий момент просвещать ребенка, что вступить в брак могут только мужчина и женщина!   
Джек заново все обдумал и выбрал самый простой выход из положения:   
— Видишь ли, он намного старше меня, и мои родители не одобрят.  
— О… — ее голос погрустнел. — Жалко. Очень жалко. А я так ждала свадьбы.   
Она перевернулась обратно на живот и начала вяло ковыряться в траве, все еще болтая ногами:   
— Я ни на одной не бывала. Там, дома, мне не позволяли. Даже когда моя старшая сестра выходила за того мальчика, меня не пустили. Сказали, это принесет несчастье.  
У Джека сжалось сердце. Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Лили по голове:  
— Мне очень жаль.   
Это была правда. Бедняжка Лили, она не должна была…   
И тут его осенило:   
— А знаешь что? Мы можем устроить свадьбу понарошку!   
Лили подняла глаза:  
— Свадьбу понарошку?  
— Конечно! Это как настоящая свадьба, только… не взаправду.   
Поразмышляв, Лили спросила:  
— А я смогу разбрасывать цветы?   
— Разумеется, и подавать кольца тоже. В свадьбе столько мелочей, так что, возможно, тебе придется делать и то, и другое.  
— Подавать кольца тоже буду я?  
— Именно! И ты будешь самой прелестной на свете девочкой, которая подает кольца. Мы наденем на тебя красивое платье и новые туфельки. Тебе нравится?  
— Похоже, будет очень весело, — расплылась в улыбке Лили. — А Даг, и Фанг, и Лотти? Они тоже придут?  
— Все будут участвовать, — уверил Джек и затем, подмигнув и улыбнувшись, добавил, — хотя не думаю, что так легко удастся уговорить мастера Глена надеть платье.   
После чего он — наверное, не слишком мудро — вернулся к недопитому чаю.  
— Нет, он должен быть во фраке! — запротестовала Лили. — Платье должен надеть ты.  
И чай во второй раз попал Джеку не в то горло.  
— Почему?  
Лили сложила руки:  
— Потому что твои волосы длиннее, мистер Джек, стало быть, девочка тут — ты.  
— А, верно.   
Убийственная детская логика. Джек обожал все ее проявления, даже когда они касались его самого.   
Он не хотел, чтобы Лили дулась на него, так что, не особо раздумывая, ответил:  
— Пожалуй, с этим не поспоришь.  
— Ты это сделаешь? — она вытаращила на него глаза, ставшие размером с чайное блюдце.  
— Ну конечно, — пообещал Джек, — предоставь все мне.

                                                                                                    ***  
— И речи быть не может! — категорически заявил позже Глен Баскервилль — конечно, уже наедине.  
— Что? — все чувства Джека ясно читались на его выразительном лице. В отличие от других отпрысков благородных семейств его никогда не учили скрывать их в угоду этикету; Глен видел, как энтузиазм мгновенно сменился изумлением и замешательством. — Почему?  
— Это просто нелепо.  
— Но совершенно безобидно! — возразил Джек, наклонившись вперед со своего места в изножье кровати Глена. — Это же не настоящая свадьба, Глен.  
— Да неважно! Это пустая трата времени, и…  
— На самом деле это не пустая трата времени, — Джек вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь что-то там отыскать, но, по правде говоря, Глен куда лучше скрывал свои мысли. — Это даже половины вечера не займет: только церемония, а затем — ну да, полагаю, банкет тоже должен быть. Но официальная часть будет недолгой — ты же знаешь, как дети быстро теряют интерес к таким вещам, и Лили захочет, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.  
— Даже так.   
— Глен, иногда ты целыми днями просто дремлешь на солнышке! Не говори мне, что не можешь выкроить один-единственный вечер. И потом... — Тут Джек невесело улыбнулся: — Когда в последний раз здесь был хоть какой-нибудь праздник?  
Глен смотрел на него с минуту или около того и молчал. Он не хуже Джека знал ответ — «примерно вечность назад». Он устраивал балы, когда это было необходимо, и предоставлял поместье для собраний — это входило в его обязанности, — но в последние годы уклонялся даже от этого. Лишившись возможности посещать приемы, общество зароптало — и удивительно, что Джек Безариус, шумный и беззаботный, оказался исключением из правил.  
Он знал, что Джек беспокоился и пытался отыскать причину, отчего Глен так себя ведет, но не мог назвать ему ни одной подходящей. Он не мог посмотреть на Джека и рассеянно теребил карманные часы; странно, но этот простой жест напоминал ему, что они с Лейси никогда не были женаты.   
Наверно, немного чересчур — отказываться от игрушечной свадьбы ради давно скончавшейся женщины. Глен часто задавался мыслью, понравился бы Джек Лейси: ее не стало до того, как они встретились. Вообще-то он был уверен, что понравился бы. Они бы смеялись вместе и пели на два голоса, и это было бы здорово — ведь в дуэте каждый ведет свою мелодию, и получается гораздо лучше, чем когда поют в унисон. Да, возможно Лейси бы Джек нравился не меньше, чем Глену. Одно то, что Глен общался с ним несмотря ни на что, уже означало, что он испытывал к Джеку более теплые чувства, чем готов был признать.  
Глен посмотрел на Джека и заметил, как его в ответ пристально изучают зеленые глаза, и подумал, что Джек затеял эту авантюру не только для Лили, но и для него, Глена, втайне рассчитывая, что сможет его развеселить. Достойная цель, хоть и вряд ли осуществимая. Но действительно безобидная, тут Джек прав.   
Он спрятал часы в карман и вздохнул:  
— Хорошо.  
— Правда?!  
— Да, — Глен невольно задался вопросом, не пожалеет ли он, что согласился. — Но все приготовления на тебе.  
— Не проблема! Тебе нравятся ледяные скульптуры?  
— Джек.  
— Ладно, никаких ледяных скульптур. Что ж, тогда мне нужно посовещаться с моей сообщницей и выяснить, чего бы хотела она, — улыбнулся Джек и встал, собираясь уйти. Но прежде добавил слегка изменившимся тоном: — Спасибо.  
— Не перегни палку.  
— Ты же меня знаешь! — отозвался Джек. И удалился, улыбаясь широкой до глупости улыбкой.  
— О чем и речь, — ответил Глен больше самому себе, чем кому-то еще, — он был совершенно уверен, что скоро об этом пожалеет. «Но, — подумал он, — Джек ужасно располагает к себе, когда сияет вот так».   
Он отправился в постель, отгоняя ненужные сомнения.  
  
                                                                                                     ***  
Когда следующим утром Джек Безариус спросил: «Лотти, а нет ли у тебя случайно белого платья?» — он не ожидал отказа — и не получил его. Ему вполне закономерно ответили нерешительным кивком и удивленным «Да, а зачем?»   
В конце концов, вопрос совершенно невинный, пусть и несколько необычный.  
Уже задним числом он понял: восклицание «Прекрасно! Одолжишь его мне?» могло быть воспринято неправильно, и пришлось бегать вокруг дома, спасаясь от гнева Лотти.   
Лишь по счастливой случайности Джек, завернув за угол, буквально столкнулся с Гленом и, пользуясь моментом, тут же спрятался тому за спину, выставив как щит между собой и милой девушкой с ножом.  
— Джек, ну в самом деле! — вот все, что сказал Глен. Это, и еще: — Опять?!  
— Я не нарочно! — подал голос Джек, поглядывая на Лотти из-за плеча Глена.  
— Он… Мастер Глен! Он спросил меня…  
— Я хотел одолжить платье! — заявил Джек. — На свадьбу!  
Гнев Лотти слегка остыл, сменившись изумлением:  
— Свадьбу?  
— Ну да, — Джек ответил с таким видом, словно это — самая обычная вещь в мире, и затем, уже из-за другого плеча Глена, добавил: — Мы женимся.  
— Женитесь, — автоматически повторила Лотти.  
— Да, — подтвердил Джек, а Глен одновременно с ним возразил:  
— Нет.  
— Ну, что-то вроде, — уступил Джек. — Это свадьба понарошку. Лили очень хотела. Ты, кстати, приглашена! И все остальные тоже.  
— Все остальные — обитатели особняка, — внес ясность Глен.  
— Но ведь я могу позвать своих сестер? Уверен, они будут счастливы увидеть, как их старшего брата вручат последнему…  
— Джек, прекрати.  
— Извини.  
Лотти переводила взгляд с одного на другого, смущенная ничуть не меньше.  
— Ты хочешь одолжить одно из моих платьев, — медленно произнесла она, словно пытаясь уловить смысл. — Для фальшивой свадьбы. На которой вы с мастером Гленом поженитесь.  
— Вот именно, — вздохнул Глен. — Шарлотта, не пронзай его ножом, он ничего такого не сделал. Джек, поищи платье еще где-нибудь — вещи Шарлотты тебе точно не подойдут. Вам все понятно?  
— Да! — ответили они в один голос.  
Глен кивнул и устало потер лоб:  
— Вот и чудесно. Шарлотта, найди Лили.  
Лотти кивнула в свою очередь и ускользнула прочь. Когда она исчезла, Джек отлип от спины Глена и облегченно вздохнул.  
— Спасибо, — прочувствованно сказал он, — меня застали врасплох. Она — это что-то, правда?  
— Джек.  
Джек наполовину ожидал выговора за ребячество, но вместо этого Глен выдал:  
— Я отвык от того, каким… нескучным твоими стараниями может стать утро. — Он повернул голову, и Джек заметил проблеск улыбки, скрытой прядями волос, упавшими на лицо: — Ты в любом возрасте умудряешься влипнуть в неприятности.  
Глен стремительно пошел прочь, подметая землю полами плаща, а Джек пытался понять, почему, после всех этих лет, от замечания, брошенного вскользь, у него вдруг закружилась голова. Он решил не удивляться, что ему снова хочется улыбнуться по-дурацки, и начал прикидывать, где бы раздобыть платье по размеру.  
  
                                                                                                       ***  
Они назначили свадьбу на следующую неделю, чтобы дать Джеку и Лили время: найти цветы, и украшения, и что там еще делают маленькие девочки, играя в куклы. Урочный день наступил быстрее, чем хотелось бы Глену. В пятницу после полудня он уже расхаживал туда-сюда по комнате, заложив руки за спину, наряженный по настоянию Лили в парадный фрак.  
Он не знал, что с ним происходит. Почему он вообще должен беспокоиться? Причин для этого нет, тем более что свадьба не настоящая, все просто притворяются. Хотя он слышал, что для жениха его состояние вполне естественно. Случались с ним вещи и похуже, но никогда не доводилось вот так… «сдрейфить», как выражаются простолюдины.  
Глен не был уверен, что хотел пройти через все это. Он не мог объяснить, почему ему так не по себе, разве только из-за давнишних воспоминаний о Лейси — но даже они сейчас не занимали его полностью. Чтобы Глен Баскервилль изводился из-за ненастоящей свадьбы…   
Стук в дверь отвлек его.  
— Не сейчас, — бросил он.  
— Глен, это я, — позвал Джек. По его голосу казалось, будто он борется с превосходящими силами противника. — Ты не мог бы помочь мне зашнуровать это платье? Корсеты… я, честно, не знаю, как вообще женщины с ними справляются!  
Шагнув было к двери, Глен замер. Он никого не хотел видеть, никаких исключений. Он поморщился от внезапной боли в висках. Надо приказать Джеку уйти. Джек ведь послушается, правда? Хотя о чем он, это же Джек. Тогда пора менять тактику:  
— Жениху нельзя видеть невесту до свадьбы. Это плохая примета.  
— О, ты прав, — согласился Джек. — Я и забыл. — Помолчав, он спросил: — Ты в порядке, Глен? У тебя усталый голос.  
Глен вздохнул, потирая лоб:  
— От тебя ничего не скроешь, да?  
— И не пытайся, — послышалось шуршание ткани, а затем — приглушенный звук, словно кто-то прислонился к двери. Джек, должно быть, сел на пол. — Расскажешь, что случилось?  
— Нет, — отказался Глен, но все равно сел, так же прислоняясь спиной к двери. — Всего лишь голова болит, Джек.  
— Болит голова, — повторил Джек. — Понятно.   
И замолк, должно быть, обдумывая очередную шутку — для лечения от головной боли:   
— Ты же не собираешься бросить меня у алтаря без гроша в кармане?  
— Джек.  
— Ладно, я пошутил, — тихий вздох. Глен почти видел, как Джек откинул челку со лба, и слышал шелест ткани — это он сел, обхватив колени. — Вообще тебе и полагается нервничать. Даже фальшивая свадьба — начало чего-то…   
Джек сделал паузу, усмехнулся:   
— Вот я на самом деле слегка нервничаю. Смешно, правда? Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — сейчас он, должно быть, пожал плечами. — Может быть, я просто не умею ждать.  
Глен было повернулся, чтобы увидеть Джека, и вспомнил, что тот не здесь, а за дверью:  
— Мы можем все отменить.  
— Ну, это же не для нас, — возразил Джек, — это праздник Лили. Мы делаем это ради нее. — Он рассмеялся и сменил тему.   
Никакой серьезности.   
— И это даже неплохо, кстати. Жених из тебя не получился — ты даже кольца мне не купил.  
В груди Глена что-то необъяснимо сжалось:  
— Помолвка была слишком короткой.  
— А, верно. Я еще сделаю из тебя человека.  
— Уверен, ты справишься.  
В разговоре наступило долгое затишье.  
— Это не настоящая свадьба, — проговорил вдруг Джек. — Не волнуйся.  
Было не очень ясно, к кому он при этом обращался — к Глену или к самому себе, — но Глен почти видел через дверь его улыбку.   
Всегда беззаботен, Джек Безариус. С вечной улыбкой, шутками и наивными романтическими представлениями — и всегда рядом.  
— Но вообще-то это ничего не меняет. Свадьба или нет — ты никуда от меня не денешься до конца жизни, ты же знаешь. Пойду — надо все-таки зашнуроваться.  
Глен не ответил. Это правда: что касается намерений и целей, ничего не изменилось, вот только Глен Баскервилль внезапно понял, что никого больше не может представить рядом с собой.  
— Джек, — позвал он, но за дверью было тихо. Джек уже унесся куда-то.   
Он вздохнул, снова потирая лоб. Это плохо кончится. Просто невозможно представить. Но после он подумал о Джеке, который только что сидел по ту сторону двери, и шутил, и сиял для него, — и почувствовал облегчение. Хорошо. Он сыграет свою роль.  
А потом они поговорят обо всем. Позже.  
  
                                                                                                       ***  
— Лили, как ты думаешь, — спросил Джек, сидя перед зеркалом в ее спальне, — подобрать волосы или распустить?  
Лили на минуту задумалась. Когда готовишься к свадьбе, мелочей не бывает — все важно, от оттенка цветов до свадебного меню. Джеку, как ни странно, понравилось возиться с этими тонкостями. В конце концов, он и в жизни пытался соединить все как надо. Перед свадьбой нужно проверить, как сочетаются кружева на платье и цветы в букете, а не колесики и винтики, вот и вся разница. Но удовольствие от того, что все идет как задумано — точно такое же.  
Все и впрямь складывалось сравнительно благополучно. Джек нашел себе платье (которое ему в итоге весьма умело зашнуровал Фанг), они с Лили раздобыли цветы и вместе украсили часовенку в поместье Глена. Они даже нашли кольцо — простенькое, но все-таки! Готовить церемонию было немного хлопотно, но все искупал вид Лили, которая просто прыгала от радости.  
И вот сейчас она сидела — наряженная в хорошенькое синее платье, воротничок и манжеты расшиты цветами, — и размышляла о прическе Джека с той же серьезностью, как если бы речь шла о судьбах мира.   
— Распустить! — наконец решила она. — Так красивее. И я никогда не видела тебя с распущенными волосами, мистер Джек!  
— Ну, с ними легче справляться, когда они заплетены в косу, — пожал плечами Джек. — Но сегодня особый случай. Поможешь мне причесаться?  
— Да! — Лили качнулась на стуле, а затем стремительным движением оказалась позади него. Джек расплел косу, подал расческу, и Лили безжалостно атаковала спутавшиеся пряди. Ее энтузиазм был настолько заразительным, что Джек улыбался, а не морщился от боли.   
Она усердно трудилась над его волосами, без умолку болтая о свадьбе. Джек откинулся назад и думал о Глене — как безрадостно звучал его голос. Предполагалось, что сегодняшнее представление развеселит его, а не наоборот. Что ж, может быть, он заинтересуется больше, когда все начнется. Джек надеялся на это. Он разгладил юбки ладонью. Кружево на воротничке слегка кололось, но это было неважно. До тех пор, пока его участие в этом поднимало настроение Глену и Лили, все прочее было неважно.  
— Ты похож на принцессу, мистер Джек! — закончив, выдохнула Лили, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на струящиеся волны золотистых волос.  
— Нет, — ответил Джек, оборачиваясь и подхватывая ее, — принцесса у нас — ты. Ты гораздо красивее меня.   
Покружившись с ней, он усадил ее себе на плечи.  
— Ну, идем! В конце концов, — подмигнул он ей, — не могу же я опаздывать на собственную свадьбу.  
  
                                                                                                       ***  
Если сравнивать с другими, свадьба оказалась весьма скромной. Часовня в поместье Глена годами никак не использовалась, и несмотря на то, что налет старины придавал ей своеобразный шарм, полностью отскоблить всю грязь и вымести всю паутину так и не удалось. Джек и Лили сами, как умели, расставили букеты и вытерли пыль, так что оформление было далеко от профессионального.  
При всем при том происходящее… бодрило. Все были нарядные, суетились вокруг, озабоченно, и в то же время деловито. Участие Глена было весьма условно: он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал и ждал, когда все закончится.  
Актерский состав получился невелик: он сам, Лили, Лотти, Даг, Фанг и Джек, так что почти каждому досталось по нескольку ролей. Лили царственно прошествовала к алтарю, разбрасывая лепестки, а затем побежала обратно — нести на подушке кольцо. Лотти изображала всех подружек невесты, Фанг — друзей жениха, в том числе шафера, а также посаженного отца, который вел к алтарю Джека. Даг представлял пастора, а потому, по словам Лили, был слишком важен, чтобы изображать кого-то еще. Он бесстрастно стоял рядом с Гленом. Фанг, судя по всему, не утратил здорового чувства юмора, а Лотти, как и Глен, согласилась участвовать, только чтобы побаловать Лили.  
Откуда-то послышалась музыка. Похоже, что Джек завел большую музыкальную шкатулку, и она играла, пока действующие лица перемещались взад-вперед.  
Глен не узнал мелодию, но было в ней что-то знакомое, напоминающее несколько песен, которые он слышал в прошлом. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что Джек сочинил ее сам — просто для этого случая. Это было на него похоже.  
Пока все занимали свои места, Фанг стоял рядом с Гленом, но как только гости расселись, покинул его, чтобы привести Джека. Взбудораженная Лили последовала за ним. На месте остались только Глен, Лотти и Даг. Лотти рассматривала свои руки, старательно не глядя на господина, и пыталась не думать о том, что это самая идиотская затея, в которой ей доводилось участвовать.   
Глен стоял там, где поставили, и ждал.  
  
Когда появился Джек, Глен его не узнал.   
Конечно, он был в курсе, что это Джек — ведь именно он должен был изображать невесту, и больше никто не напялил бы такое платье, — но с вуалью и с распущенными волосами (почти небывалое событие) он выглядел решительно иначе. Естественно, он походил на женщину. Как-никак, этого они и добивались. Но разница все-таки была, пусть почти неосязаемая.   
Даже когда Джек, опираясь на руку Фанга и шествуя к алтарю, запутался в подоле и едва не упал — впечатление испортить было невозможно.   
Лили шла следом, преисполненная гордости, в руках — шлейф, голова высоко поднята.  
Глен не мог решить, чего ему хотелось больше — рассмеяться или нахмуриться. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого.  
Когда Джек без ущерба для себя достиг алтаря, Лили уселась на скамью в самом первом ряду, а Фанг снова занял место рядом с Гленом. Джек, с букетом в руке, стал по другую сторону, его лицо виднелось под вуалью.  
— Ты выглядишь… — начал Глен, еще не зная, как закончить фразу. Прекрасно?.. — Роль тебе к лицу, — он по-прежнему колебался, не зная, как выразиться.   
— Спасибо, — ответил Джек. — Ты и сам при полном параде.  
— Где ты отыскал это платье?  
— Я одолжил его у…  
— Тсс! — прошептала Лили.  
— О, верно, — улыбнулся Джек, — теперь нам надо вести себя тихо. Церемония начинается.  
Даг начал читать. Глен пытался смотреть вперед, но не мог сосредоточиться ни на Даге, ни на словах, которые тот произносил. Его взгляд то и дело обращался на Джека — на его платье и волосы. Вуаль и правда оказалась практически прозрачной. Сквозь нее Глену было заметно, что губы Джека красного цвета, а ресницы темнее, чем обычно. Они с Лили, должно быть, стащили косметику у Лотти. Она будет недовольна. Серьезно, Джек регулярно напрашивается на неприятности. Конечно, если он не…  
— Ты пялишься на меня, — тихонько проговорил Джек.  
— Прошу прощения, — Глен отвел глаза. Этот наряд вышел одновременно пугающим и соблазнительным. Например, обычно ключицы Джека не оказывались открытыми так глубоко. Ключицы, которые так и хотелось изучить губами…  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Джек, опустив взгляд на букет. — Ты еще и улыбался.  
— О?  
— Да, — Джек вскинул глаза. Его улыбка была широкой и сияющей. — Не останавливайся.  
Глен выдохнул:  
— Джек, я…  
— Тсс! — шикнула Лили. Она, как и предполагалось, начала скучать и ерзать на месте — через десять минут новизна происходящего ушла. — Мы можем что-нибудь пропустить?  
— Конечно.   
Джек подтолкнул Глена:   
— Глен, скажи «согласен».  
— Я… согласен.  
Джек коротко кивнул:  
— Точно. Он согласен, и я тоже.  
— Хорошо, — отметил Даг. — Тогда вы можете поцеловать невесту.  
Глен поглядел на Джека. Джек поглядел на Глена.  
— Вы должны это сделать! — воскликнула Лили. — Так положено.  
Джек перевел взгляд на нее, не зная, как поступить, затем неуверенно проговорил:  
— Ну, я…  
Глен аккуратно приподнял вуаль и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Джека в щеку. Щека Джека оказалась очень теплой, но Глен не дал себе времени на удивление. Он повернулся к Лили:  
— Довольна?  
Лили скрестила руки:  
— Надо в губы, мастер Глен. Так положено!  
— Лили!!! — возмущенно ахнула Лотти. Джек — ну надо же! — покраснел. Нелепость происходящего окончательно лишила Глена уверенности.  
— Я не думаю… — начал Джек.  
— Что?  
— Ну, мы не можем разочаровывать ее, Глен. Она так расстроится.  
Глен посмотрел на Лили, чьи руки все еще оставались скрещенными на груди, а нижняя губа начала потихоньку кривиться — как обычно, когда Лили собиралась зареветь.   
Он вздохнул:  
— Джек, ты же это не всерьез?  
Вернее было бы сказать, что не в то время и не в том месте. Но если об этом не думать…  
— Так положено! — настаивала Лили, ее решимость начала слабеть. Глаза налились слезами: — Вы должны! Это не настоящая свадьба, если вы этого не сделаете…  
Глен уже готов был открыть рот, чтобы в очередной раз возразить, когда Джек прервал его довольно нетрадиционным способом.   
Поцелуй вышел не слишком изящным и даже не самым романтичным, но он длился чуть дольше, чем нужно, и Джек отстранился первым. Он пожал плечами, словно бы говоря "пустяки, на самом деле", но цвет его щек говорил об ином.   
Лотти тоже покраснела. Фанг выглядел так, будто вот-вот расхохочется. Лили, однако, повеселела и захлопала в ладоши. Вот теперь это настоящая свадьба!  
По крайней мере, никто не возражал.  
— Объявляю вас, — провозгласил Даг, — мужем и женой.  
— Мужем и женой, — повторил Глен.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джек.  
— Давайте есть! — воскликнула Лили. — Я проголодалась!  
  
                                                                                                       ***  
Джек не уставал повторять, что это лучшее угощенье, которое когда-либо подавали у Баскервиллей, и он не преувеличивал. Дело было даже не в самих яствах, которые оказались превосходны, как обычно, а в том, что после свадьбы все пребывали в приподнятом настроении. До этого Джек бросил Лили букет, и теперь она даже за столом любовалась им и демонстрировала всем с детской гордостью. Он обменивался шутками с Дагом и Фангом, не стесняясь того, что он в платье, — к любой одежде можно привыкнуть, и к платью тоже. Ему даже удалось несколько раз рассмешить Лотти, хоть и реже, чем хотелось бы. Все действительно хорошо проводили время, к чему, конечно, они в итоге и стремились.  
Единственным, кто не участвовал в разговорах, был Глен, сидевший рядом с Джеком во главе стола. Прискорбный факт — если бы Джек не замечал, как тот, поднося бокал ко рту, всякий раз улыбался и не отстранялся, когда Джек находил под столом его руку. Фактически к десерту их пальцы переплетались под прикрытием скатерти при любой возможности, и Джек не был вполне уверен, что это означало, но решил, что ему это нравится.  
  
— Мы должны поговорить, — заявил Глен, когда у них забрали тарелки. — Наедине.  
Джек кивнул, и, улучив подходящий момент, они поднялись в комнату Глена. Тот, однако, не спешил начинать разговор первым, так что Джеку, который стоял, прислонившись к бюро — так, чтобы не помять вуаль, — пришлось брать это на себя.  
— Мне кажется, было забавно, как по-твоему? — весело спросил он. — Кажется, все хорошо провели время. А ты видел лицо Лили, когда она поймала букет? Она была в таком восторге…  
— Джек, — перебил Глен, — что это было?  
Джек моргнул:  
— Было что?  
— Тот поцелуй. Что это было?  
— А, ну, ты знаешь… — Джек рассеянно взялся за свои длинные белые перчатки, стянул сначала одну, а затем и другую. — Это был… поцелуй. Свадебный.  
Глен стоял на другом конце комнаты, отвернувшись и сцепив руки за спиной, и молчал, и Джек подумал, что сказал что-то не то.  
— Только это?  
— Ну… — Джек посмотрел себе под ноги. На нем были белые женские туфли — жутко неудобные, не то что привычная обувь. — По правде говоря, нет.  
Глен наконец заговорил, и его голос казался хриплым:  
— Может, нам будет проще беседовать, если на тебе не будет этого платья. Я помогу тебе с ним, но не стану говорить с тобой, пока ты в таком виде.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что, — ответил Глен, — ты не женщина.  
Джек кивнул и повернулся, видя, что Баскервилль отчего-то стал серьезен, несмотря на то, что все это лишь забава, игра. Но, пока Глен расшнуровывал платье, Джеку припомнилось кое-что сказанное однажды Гленом о Лейси: что ни одна женщина не сможет ее заменить.   
Отчего-то, даже избавленный наконец от корсета, Безариус чувствовал, что не может отдышаться, — воздух застрял где-то между ртом и легкими. Он — не женщина, нет, но ведь он и не пытался заменить Лейси. По правде говоря, он не знал, что пытался делать, честно, но они с Лейси разные. Это факт, который сам он давно осознал — и который Глен, насколько он знал, не хотел забывать.  
Так что Джек стоял, похолодев, в одном исподнем и туфлях. Руки Глена замерли, и Джек внезапно вообще перестал его ощущать.  
— Глен? — он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть назад — и почувствовал, что к впадинке между его шеей и плечом мягко прижались губы Глена. Ох.  
— Я прошу прощения, — тихо сказал Глен, заставив Джека гадать, за что именно. — Ты невероятно важен для меня. Ты — невероятно важен. Потому что ты — это ты.  
Джек улыбнулся, когда сильные руки Глена сомкнулись вокруг его талии. Мало кто знал, что в глубине души Глен Баскервилль мягок, и нежен, и склонен к поэзии и музыке.  
Джек прильнул к нему, отклонившись назад.  
— Знаю, — он закрыл глаза. — Понимаешь, ты ведь тоже. Ты очень важен для меня. — Джек сделал секундную паузу и продолжил: — Я тебя нежно люблю. — Он рассмеялся, легко и негромко: — Если так пойдет дальше, мы закончим настоящей брачной ночью.   
— Думаю, мы давно этого ждали, — кивнул Глен, и, когда он убрал в сторону волосы Джека, мешавшие целовать его шею, Джек подумал: «Верно замечено».   
Все разновидности любви между ними какое-то время собирались вместе, как облака на горизонте собираются в грозовую тучу, чтобы пролиться если и слезами, то радостными и лишенными горечи.   
— Но все-таки я думаю… не сегодня. Я не уверен, что могу подхватить тебя и перенести через порог, как того требует традиция.  
— Я шутил — почти, — снова улыбнулся Джек, — но я бы с большим удовольствием остался. Здесь, — он развернулся, сплетя пальцы за шеей Глена и опираясь спиной о письменный стол. — С тобой. На весь вечер.  
— Это можно устроить, — согласился Глен, и когда они поцеловались на этот раз, их губы встретились на полпути.   
Не так, как на свадьбе — просто в обыкновенном поцелуе… на самом деле приятном. Физически он ничем не отличался от поцелуя с женщиной, потому что Глен был тщательно выбрит, и его кожа была нежной и гладкой. Этот поцелуй получился прекрасным до неприличия и тем отличался от всех прежних. В нем не чувствовалось никакой нервозности или робости. Он был простым и теплым, словно домашний уют. Когда они наконец прервались, щеки Джека горели румянцем.  
— Я…  
— Я знаю, — Глен поцеловал его в лоб. — Давай спать. Мы можем и утром поговорить.  
  
                                                                                                       ***  
Утром они почти не разговаривали. Через пятнадцать минут после пробуждения они в самом деле стали любовниками в результате фатальной последовательности событий, начавшихся с сонного обмена совершенно невинными взглядами и закончившихся тем, что Лотти ворвалась к ним ровно через три секунды, как они кончили. Кажется, она решила, что за дверью кого-то мучают и, в своем вечном стремлении защитить господина любой ценой, распахнула дверь, представ перед ними с ножом в руке, чтобы обнаружить, что полностью ошиблась.  
Она тотчас же поклялась сохранить тайну. Принимал клятву Глен, потому что Джек был слишком занят, заползая под одеяло и попеременно то впадая в шок от того, что его застали в таком виде, то хохоча при виде выражения лица Глена. Лотти покинула комнату, красная от макушки до пяток. Джек сострил, что им испортили праздник, и Глен, в свою очередь, не мог не доказать, что он не прав.  
После третьего раунда они, наконец, удосужились поговорить, хотя беседу нельзя было отнести к разряду серьезных.  
— Тебе должно быть стыдно, Глен Баскервилль, — задумчиво проговорил Джек, приподнявшись с подушки. — Предполагалось, что это будет поддельная свадьба — и вот ты берешь и все равно лишаешь меня невинности. Теперь мне никогда не получить достойного брачного предложения! Моя бедная честь. Моя бедная семейная…  
— Джек…  
— Да?  
— Перестань болтать.  
— Дай мне для этого вескую причину, — парировал Джек, и Глен, улыбаясь, так и сделал.  
  
                                                                                                        ***  
Если бы эта история была правильной волшебной сказкой, она завершилась бы словами «и жили они долго и счастливо». Но, как говорится, все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.   
Впрочем, счастье их продолжалось достаточно долго. Наш герой обрел свою героиню — в каком-то смысле, а Лили побывала на свадьбе, и для всех настал беззаботный следующий день — чтобы можно было насладиться им, и разделить с другими, и после лелеять в сердце.  
Счастье, в конце концов, преходяще, а воспоминания — вечны.


End file.
